Many companies package items and/or groups of items together for a variety of purposes, such as e-commerce and mail-order companies that package items (e.g., books, CDs, apparel, food, etc.) to be shipped to fulfill orders from users. Retailers, wholesalers, and other product distributors (which may collectively be referred to as distributors) typically maintain an inventory of various items that may be ordered by users. A ground-based building, such as a materials handling facility, may maintain and process and ship such inventory.
Typically ordered items are packed in shipping packages (e.g., corrugated boxes) and shipped to the user's residence or place of business. Physical delivery of items to user specified locations has improved dramatically over the years, with some retailers offering next day delivery of ordered items. The final or last mile delivery of physical items to a user specified location is traditionally accomplished using a human controlled truck, bicycle, cart, etc. For example, a user may order an item for delivery to their home. The item may be picked from a ground-based materials handling facility, packed and shipped to the user for final delivery by a shipping carrier. The shipping carrier will load the item onto a truck that is driven by a human to the final delivery location and the human driver, or another human companion with the driver, will retrieve the item from the truck and complete the delivery to the destination. For example, the human may hand the item to a recipient, place the item on the user's porch, store the item in a post office box, etc.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to. Additionally, as used herein, the term “coupled” may refer to two or more components connected together, whether that connection is permanent (e.g., welded) or temporary (e.g., bolted), direct or indirect (i.e., through an intermediary), mechanical, chemical, optical, or electrical.